villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darts D'nar
Darts D'Nar was a male Zygerrian slaver who was active during the Clone Wars. He was a commander of the military forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and fought on its behalf to get revenge on the Jedi for destroying the Zygerrian Slave Empire during the days of the Old Republic. He appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Slaves of the Republic" in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was voiced by Nick Jameson who also voiced Chancellor Palpatine in the 2D cartoon Star Wars: Clone Wars. Biography Deal with Dooku Darts D'Nar was active during the Clone Wars where he was a member of the Zygerrian Slaver Guild and of the Zygerrian Slave Empire. He was a slaver at the time and sought to avenge the lost empire of his homeworld and sought to bring it back to its former glory. Count Dooku had eventually reached out to him and in exchange of D'Nar's services, he would help Zygerria re-establish their long lost empire. D'Nar agreed and thus became a military commander for the Confederate Military. Landing on Kiros In the year 21 BBY, Darts D'Nar had accompanied Count Dooku to the planet of Kiros where a large garrison of droids were also sent to the planet as well. There, he landed in the Artison Colony where Dooku had promised protection to the colony's governor and his people but mere seconds after saying so, D'Nar gave the order to round up the colonists and so, the droid army marched and arrested all of the Torgutan colonists to be sent as slaves to the newly established Zygerrian Slave Empire. Republic Assault Following the abduction of the Torgutan colonists, the Galactic Republic had gotton word of it and sent in a small detachment of Clone Soldiers to Kiros to investigate as the Republic and the Jedi Council were contacted by the colonial governor before D'Nar's arrival. Upon landing, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi Wan Kenobi lead their clone forces into the colony and soon ran into a firefight with Commando Droids not long after landing. They were quickly delt with and D'Nar was soon surrounded after his defenses were penetrated by the Republic forces. After the firefight, he contacted Obi Wan and told him to come to the tower where he would negotiate terms of surrender with him. Fighting with Kenobi After the battle had supposendly come to an end, Obi Wan Kenobi entered into the governor's tower where D'Nar was waiting along with two Commando Droids and a T-Series Tactical Droid commander. D'Nar then spoke with Dooku and Zygerrian Prime Minister Atai Molec through hologram about the last slave shipment. After Kenobi entered, D'Nar had demanded that Kenobi surrender and not him despite being completely surrounded. D'Nar then had his tactical droid detonate a bomb which had damaged an AT-TE Walker outside and killing and wounding nearby Clone soldiers as well. Obi Wan then promised to duel D'Nar in a traditional Zygerrian battle and did so while Anakin and Ahsoka went around the colony disabeling the other bombs that were set up across the colony. All of the bombs were eventually disabled and D'Nar detonated the last one he had on his tactical droid and used that as a distraction to make it back to his ship and escape. Escape Attempt After distracting Obi Wan, D'Nar made it back to his ship where he took off in an attempt to escape the Republic forces. Anakin, enraged by the Zygerrian slaver and harboring hatred for them due to his dark past with them as a child, went with Ahsoka where the two Jedi borded his ship. D'Nar then unleashed a "pet" he had to deal with them. While one of the beasts was distracting Anakin, Ahsoka went into the cockpit and quickly subdued D'Nar. Anakin followed in shortly after and threatened to behead D'Nar with his lightsaber had he not told him where the colonists were at. D'Nar scoffed off Anakin after Ahsoka told him to go too far and simply told the two Jedi that Zygerria will be restored to its former glory by his Queen and the Slave Empire would return. His status afterwards is left unknown, but he was taken into Republic custody in the end. Personality Darts D'Nar was a sadistic slaver who sought to exploit countless people all across the galaxy as a means of growing the slave empire that his planet had been based on for centuries. He hated the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic for their role in bringing down the slave empire and sought to avenge it by restoring the slave trade to the entire galaxy. D'Nar was also nihlistic when it came to the lives of the people he enslaved as they were nothing more but expendable and only served to enrich the vast slave empire that he admired so much and fought for as well. Navigation Category:Slaver Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators